Endless Waves of Emotion
by Lovely Winds ' Lovely Seas
Summary: On hold, being rewritten.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone, this is going to be my first fan fic and I am very proud of it. I hope all of you will like it as much as I do. Please try to review even if it is about things you did not like about my story because it encourages me to write better and update much faster.

For all of those who have been reading I decided to reorganize my chapters, it had been bothering the hell out of me for some reason. Some things have been changed but nothing too significant.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Kikyo, I love you and I will always love you."

"What of your traveling companion?"

"I think nothing of her."

The cool morning breeze awoke Kagome Higurashi from her deep slumber. A single tear dripped down her face as an overwhelming sadness filled her heart.

_Just another nightmare _

After several minutes, Kagome had become wide awake. Looking around she saw everyone still asleep; Shippo curled up tightly on her sleeping bag, Sango lying perfectly still in another sleeping bag with Kirara in her arms, Miroku sitting cross legged, staff in hand, against a tree, and of course Inuyasha up in a tree a few feet away from their campsite. Without disturbing the gang, all tired from fighting a serpent demon from the day before, Kagome crept quietly away from the campsite. She began walking in the small forest despite Inuyasaha's warning never to go any where alone but she needed to think. She sat on a large rock while twirling her necklace with the glass jar between her fingers. Kagome could not take her eyes off the fragments of the Shikon Jewel.

_The search for the Jewel is almost over. We have a quarter of the jewel, Naraku has more than half, Koga has two shards, Kohaku has one, and there is one final shard. Where could it be? What is to happen when we find it and the jewel is complete? Will we or Naraku have the completed Jewel? If we have the Shikon Jewel, what will it be used for? Will Inuyasha finally become a full demon like he always wanted? Probably, but I really hope not. And what of me? Where will I go? I can not keep traveling between times. I will eventually have to pick. Maybe Inuyasha will not want me to stay. I might make everyone happier if I just go home._

Suddenly a rabbit demon came charging at Kagome, interrupting her thoughts. His eyes were a lifeless black and showed no signs of emotion. The demon unsheathed his sword and was about to stab Kagome but she quickly dodged the attack only to trip and fall. As the fatal blow was about to be struck, someone snatched Kagome out of harms way. It had been Inuyasha of course!

"Kagome are you all right?"

"Yup"

"What were you doing by yourself you know better than that"

"I can defend myself thank you very much"

"Not by the looks of it"

"Hmm!"

A wildly swung sword quickly interrupted their conversation. Once again Inuyasha took Kagome out of harms way. Putting Kagome gently on her feet, he directed his attention at the demon.

"Why are you attacking us you fool"

But the rabbit demon only went after Kagome again.

"Stay away from her", but the demon did not stop his attack.

"Iron Rever Soul Steeler"

The demon fell abruptly to the ground. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and several village peasants ran out to where the dead demon lay.

"That is him, Roshimi" said a peasant.

"Poor Roshimi",said another.

Kagome gazed sorrowfully at the dead demon and spoke, "I am sorry he was trying to kill me"

'No that is quite all right you have finally released him"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku was the next to speak.

"Well these villagers have been plagued by Sortanka lately"

"Sortanka?" Kagome asked confused.

"Yes you see Sortanka are almost like insect demons who have the ability to take over a person's or demon's body..."

A villager interrupted, "Roshimi here, would have never hurt anyone. He was only a rabbit demon after all and the healer of our village. Two days ago he informed us he had an encounter with the Sortanka but we figured by his story he had killed them with a powerful incense. Obviously we were wrong. By nightfall, Roshimi began attacking so we had to drive him out of our village. We did not have the heart to kill him"

"So there is no way of curing a person once they have this demon imbedded inside of them", asked Sango.

The lead villager replied calmly, "If you know you have this demon you can try to remove it but they usually bury quickly as they can to the heart but..."

''...once they devour your soul there is no hope left just like my grandfather."

Everyone turned to see where the voice came from. Out of the shadows emerged a rabbit demon. The demon had to be no older than 20 wearing traditional healer robes in different shades of blues similar to Roshimi's. His fine course light brown hair shined on his tall ears.

"Sorry for the intrusion, my name is Roshi. Roshimi was my grandfather."

"That is all right my name is Kagome and this is Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara"

"Roshi was next to be our healer and he could make antidotes that could cure any illness", boasted the lead villager.

Roshi let out a small sorrowful smile and then gazed sadly at his grandfather.

Without looking up Roshi said, "Once your soul is devoured it is gone forever to the worst depths of hell. That is why Sortanka are known as the Devil's Helpers as well"

"How could a demon do that," exclaimed Shippo.

"They can because they have no heart."

Kagome let out a small gasp.

"How horrible, is there anything we can do", Sango asked.

"Please, please exterminate the Sortanka", begged the villagers.

"Of course we will. Right?"

The monk, the two-tailed, the kitsune and the miko all nodded and turned to Inuyasha.

"Feh, I guess well help seeing that the jewel search has gone cold."

A small smile appeared on Roshi's face, "Thank you. If you need anything at all please come to see me. I have heard of your great travels and great deeds so I know you can destroy them."

With that, Roshi carefully picked up Roshimi and leapt off.

"The Sortanka were last seen by the river but be careful", stated the lead villager. "We need to get back now to help Roshi with the burial preparations. Goodbye and thank you."

Unknown to everyone Naraku was watching the group from his castle through Kanna's mirror.

"Sortanka... hmm very interesting, I think I have a plan to defeat Inuyasha. Not just kill him but destroy his very heart and soul."

Ouickly taking a dagger, Naraku sliced off three of his fingers, which regenerated back. Carefully he molded the skin into a Sortanka.

"Kagura", called Naraku.

Walking into the room with an annoyed face came Kagura.

"Yes, Naraku?"

"Take this and go find Inuyasha. Make sure his is distracted, than drop this near him."

" A Sortanka! Naraku, what are you trying to do kill me?"

"No...not yet...that Sortanka will only go after Inuyasha ...Kanna's mirror enables me to control it and when it possesses something I'll be able to control it myself. NOW GOO!"

Kagura ran out of the castle and flew off on her feather. Once in mid-air Kagura began examining the Sortanka in the palm of her hand. Regular Sortanka were black and red, similar to a tick while Naraku's Sortanka was brown and green, with a high evil aura glowing around it.

"Huh. I wonder if Inuyasha can fight his way out of this?"

Down by the river near Roshi's village, Inuyasha and the gang had searched for hours but found nothing. It was already mid-afternoon and dusk was only a few hours away.

"Feh. Where are those damn Sortanka?" , asked Inuyasha impatiently.

"Have patience, Inuyasha", replied Miroku.

"I know you want to find the remanding jewel shard," said Kagome, "…but we can not leave these people to deal with such horrible creatures."

Inuyasha turned around and gazed at Kagome. The sun shined beautifully off her raven color hair.

_You always think of other people before yourself, Kagome, even if you do not know them. _

He smiled tenderly at Kagome but quickly turned away before anyone saw him.

"Fine"

"What's that, there is something coming down the river", said Shippo in alarm.

Everyone looked to see a demon body floating down the river with many bloody holes in him.

Sango broke the silence and said,"They must be close by".

The traveling companions started to run up river when they spotted a swarm of Sortanka flying straight towards them.

"There!" Miroku pointed.

Inuyasha quickly jumped in front of everyone pulling out his father's fang from its sheath,

"Let me take care of this…Wind Scar!"

The Sortanka were blown to pieces but quickly regenerated.

"What the….?"

Suddenly the Sortanka swarmed the group and tried to attack. Everyone tried to fight them off as best as they could.

_I have to get to Kagome and Shippo, _thought Inuyasha.

Only moments after Inuyasha thought, Kagome let out a painful scream.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, you have to get to her!" , shouted Sango over the buzzing of the swarm, who was trying to protect Shippo.

Inuyasha saw as Kagome slumped lifeless to the ground.

"Kagome!"

Feeling an extra boast of energy, Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's side and took her out of the swarm.

Kagura suddenly appeared over head on her feather, unknown to anyone down below.

_A perfect opportunity, _she thought.

With that, Kagura dropped the Sortanka, which landed on Inuyasha shoulder. Instead of burying in Inuyasha's shoulder like any other Sortanka would have, Naraku's Sortanka hid inside Inuyasha fire rat robe.

_My work here is down. _

Kagura flew of, with out anyone noticing her, just how she came.

"Kagome!" , Inuyasha's screams could be hear through out the swarm as he reached Kagome.

"Inuyasha a Sortanka is in my hand…Please get it out", pleaded Kagome.

"I can't…that would hurt you."

"It will hurt me more if you do not."

Inuyasha took his claws and ripped the Sortanka out of her hand.

"There is too many of them", shouted Sango.

"Get out of the swarm everyone", shouted Miroku.

When Miroku was the last one in the swarm he shouted, "Wind Tunnel!"

All of the Sortanka were absorbed into the monk's hand in a matter of moments except Naraku's Sortanka.

"Is everyone all right", asked Shippo concerned.

Miroku and Sango nodded and turned their attention to Inuyasha who held Kagome in his arms. Sadly he gazed at Kagome.

"I am fine", said Kagome quietly.

"Nonsense…we should sent up camp and wrap up Kagome's wound", said Inuyasha.

By the time camp was up it was dusk. The group had decided to set up camp on the other side of the river, on a large hill, at the entrance to a small forest. Inuyasha sat in a tree while Sango wrapped Kagome's hand near the fire.

Inuyasha looked at his hands, he could still smell Kagome's blood even after repeatedly washing them in the river.

_How could I have done that to her. Kagome must think I am a savage demon, for ripping her hand open like that. How could I have let that happen to her?_

Inuyasha quietly walked off into the forest, confused and upset by the day's events.

"Inuyasha, where are you going!" shouted Shippo.

"He must be thinking about today", said Miroku.

Sango looked sort of confused, "What do you mean, Miroku?"

"I kept seeing Inuyasha looking at you, Kagome, and your hand. He feels terrible about what he did to you and how he could not protect you."

Kagome gazed into the campfire.

_If Inuyasha did not do anything I could have had my soul devoured by the Sortanka but I see why he is so upset. He promised to protect me and he could not._

"There, all done Kagome. Try not to move it to much or it will start to bleed again."

Kagome turned her head away from the campfire. "Thanks Sango"

"You are welcome. There is one thing I do not understand though."

"What?" asked the monk.

"Shouldn't Kagome have been possessed by the Sortanka as soon as it went inside of her."

"Her high spiritual powers probably acted as barrier to the Sortanka."

"Well if you guys don't mind, I think I am going to talk to Inuyasha",interrupted Kagome.

"Yes, that would probably be a good idea", said Miroku.

Kagome started walking in the direction Inuyasha had ran off in.

"Be careful!" shouted Sango.

Suddenly Sango felt Miroku's hand grope her butt.

"You lecherous no good monk!"

"Lady Sango, you have to understand it was the Sortanka's doing." Miroku said has he tried to back away with a devilish smile still on his face.

A slap echoed through out the forest. Kagome smiled, "Miroku, when will you ever learn."

* * *

_Lovely Winds ' Lovely Seas_


	2. The Winds of Betrayal

O, by the way I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha the anime or manga.

_thoughts_

**Naraku speaking inside Inuyasha's head**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Winds of Betrayal**

Inuyasha was sitting on a rock at the end of the forest. Only several meters away was a steep cliff that plummeted straight to the ocean. Inuyasha looked horrible.

_Kagome's blood, why won' t the smell leave my fingers. _

"Grr"

_I failed Kagome. I hurt her. Damn me. How could I? I promised to keep her safe always. Always….She probably wants to go home and never come back. How can I blame her. But…but I want her to stay…I want her to stay with me. _

At Naraku's castle, Naraku was looking through Kanna's mirror, through the eyes of the Sortanka.

"He is alone. The time is right."

Seeing through the eyes of the Sortanka, which he gave life to, Naraku ordered the creature to pierce Inuyasha shoulder.

Back at the cliff, Inuyasha suddenly winced in pain and slapped his shoulder. "What the hell was that?"

Inuyasha golden-sun eyes quickly turned to a lifeless black than back to normal.

He soon realized that he was paralyzed.

_What the hell is going on? Why can't I talk? Why can't I move? _

**Mwahahaha ha, Inuyasha.**

_Naraku, you bastard. Where are you? _

**Have you not figured it out? I am inside of you.**

_Sortanka, but how? Miroku absorbed all of them with his Wind Tunnel. _

**While you were distracted with the miko, I had Kagura drop it on you. This Sortanka was created from my own flesh and blood, Inuyasha. I am able to control the Sortanka and you now. Soon I will be killing you in every way possible.**

_What do you mean? You can only kill me one way, idiot!_

Off in the distance Inuyasha picked up Kagome's scent coming closer.

**You should have chosen sooner, Inuyasha, now you will have only Kikyo, and even she will not be around that much longer**.

_Kagome! No you bastard. Leave her the hell alone. Do anything you want to me. Just leave her out of this. _

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome appeared from out of the forest into the clearing. A worried look filled her face.

"Inuyasha?"

When no response was given, Kagome sat on the rock next to Inuyasha and stared at the dark ocean.

Turning her head to look at Inuyasha, she noticed he was still looking at his hands and claws.

_He must feel awful, _thought Kagome.

"Inuyasha do not worry about before. You did everything you could."

_No Kagome, I did not! Please run, run away! It's not me. _

"I could never hate you. Never…because I lo…I care so much about you as a friend."

Kagome got up and turned away. Her face was slightly blushed. That was the closet Kagome had every come to telling Inuyasha she loved him besides the night when Kaguya kidnapped her.

_Kagome…I...I_

**Now it is time for her to suffer, Inuyasha.**

_NOO!_

Being controlled by Naraku, Inuyasha stood up and turned Kagome around to face him. Her face was still slightly blushed. She was looking at the ground.

_Why didn't I say the whole thing? I do love him, _thought Kagome.

Inuyasha raised Kagome head with his hand so her eyes met his.

"Kagome there is something I have been wanting to tell you for a very long time."

At that moment Inuyasha's eyes became increasingly menacing looking while still obtaining their golden color and an evil grin fell upon his face.

"I despise you with all my heart and soul."

Kagome and Inuyasha stood silently, Inuyasha with his father's fang around his waist and Kagome with her bow and arrows from the fight with the Sortanka before. Kagome seemed stunned about the words she had just heard, face filling with grief.

"I despise you with all my heart and soul", repeated Inuyasha with an evil look upon his face.

"You are nothing but a damn shard detector. A worthless piece of scum, I hate you more than Naraku. At first, since you were Kikyo's reincarnation I might, just might have thought of liking you but since Kikyo was brought back from the dead there was no need for me to even try."

Kagome could feel her heart shatter into a million pieces and tears started coming heavily from her eyes, she let her bow fall from her finger tips from her uninjured hand.

"Inuyasha I thought…that you at least like me as a friend."

"Are you kidding me bitch, I hate everything about you. Your damn scent, attitude, everything."

"Than...than why keep me around? Kikyo can sense jewel shards."

"If you haven't notice jewel shard collecting is dangerous. Why put Kikyo in any kind of danger when I have you for that. I have always loved Kikyo and I will never stop loving her. You will never be even to compare to how she is, you worthless copy."

Now there was no stopping Kagome's tears, she felt worthless, stupid, hopeless, and betrayed.

_KAGOME NO! None of that is true. Damn you, Naraku, you bastard. Please Kagome do not believe this_.

As much as Inuyasha tried to tell Kagome the truth and comfort her, he could not fight against the strength of Naraku's Sortanka.

"Kikyo has told me where the last jewel shard is so there is no reason to keep you around any more but I can not let you just go. Any other demon could use you to find where the shards are. Besides you do not deserve to live after all you put me through especially with those damn sits you do deserve much suffering. Kikyo might be able to use your soul to make her alive again as well so I have no hesitation to kill you. I will enjoy this."

With that, Inuyasha's claws pierce Kagome's chest, barely missing her heart. Kagome clenched her chest as dark red blood started to drip on the ground.

_KAGOME!_

"What is a matter, wench, can you not shot your arrows?"

"I am not going… to hurt you."

"Will you even try to sit me?"

"…No, there is no point"

"Coward."

"Inuyasha…I love you too much to every hurt you even if that means my own death."

_Ka..Kagome…_

At that moment Inuyasha finally realized Kagome loved him. Images quickly flashed in Inuyasha's mind Kagome and him as mates, their pups, and living happily along a river with his family. Did he feel the same about her too? He could never picture a life without her. Inuyasha wanted to tell Kagome, she meant more than life itself to him but those were not the words that escaped from his mouth.

"Even Kikyo had the guts to pin me to a tree, wench. Either kill or be killed. How do you choose?"

"I would never…never hurt you Inuyasha."

More blood trickled down from Kagome's wound and she fell to her knees, still holding her chest.

Slowly Inuyasha began approaching Kagome, with no way to stop his actions, at the hands of Naraku.

The rest of the group sat around the glow of the fire, back at camp, discussing the events of earlier in the day.

"I feel bad for Inuyasha", stated Sango.

"Yes, but there was no other option to consider at the time", replied Miroku. "In any case, I think we should take Kagome to Roshi tomorrow, to make sure the Sortanka did not have any additional effects on Kagome."

"That would be a good idea and maybe Roshi can make Kagome's wound heal faster."

"Meow", replied Kirara in agreement.

"Fine it is settled then tomorrow we…"

Suddenly a loud growling noise interrupted the monk and demon slayer's conversation. Everyone turned towards where the noise came from prepared to attack whatever demon was lurking in the shadows but all they saw was Shippo sitting on Kagome's sleeping bag.

"I hope Inuyasha and Kagome get back soon I am starving", said Shippo while rubbing his stomach.

Miroku and Sango burst out in laughter.

"Shippo you had me worried", said Miroku, in between laughs. "I thought we were about to be attacked by a ferocious demon."

Once the group had settled down, Sango calmly said, "It is getting really late I think we should go looking for them."

"Meow"

"You never know what they could be doing in the dark, all alone, with no one else around", replied Miroku with a somewhat devilish grin.

"Miroku! You lecher!"

Before Sango could slap Miroku, Kirara and Shippo walked between the two into the forest.

"Kirara and I are going to find them, you two can stay here if you want to be alone."

Sango blushed deeply while Miroku replied, "Great idea, Shippo!"

Miroku was answered by the Hiraikotsu hitting him on top of the head,

"We are coming Shippo," replied the aggitated slayer.

After Miroku recovered from the blow, the four walked into the forest with the wind blowing at their backs so no human or even demon could pick up the smell of blood ahead of them.

* * *

_Lovely Winds ' Lovely Seas_


	3. End of the World for Some

**Chapter 3: End of the World for Some**

The pain in Kagome's chest was throbbing uncontrollably now; she had lost a considerate amount of blood, and could barely keep herself from falling over.

_Inu..Inuyasha… why?.._thought the heart-broken Kagome.

All the while, Inuyasha standing over her, watching her suffer, watching her bleed to death. Never did the smirk of pure satisfaction leave his face.

_KAGOME, PLEASE HANG ON, PLEASE DO NOT GIVE UP ON ME, KAGOME!_

**That wench is slowly bleeding to death, dealing with more pain and turmoil than you could imagine. She will never know that I was behind this and her soul will become dark and twisted, just like Kikyo's.**

_NARAKU, YOU SICK BASTARD STOP THIS, DO ANYTHING YOU WANT TO ME, BUT LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE! LET YOUR SORTANKA DEVOUR MY SOUL AND SEND IT TO THE WORST DEPTHS OF HELL, I DON'T CARE, JUST STOP MAKING HER SUFFER!_

**Inuyasha, my Sortanka will devour your soul no matter what, but I think I am going to see out your last request.**

With that Inuyasha, under the control of Naraku, grabbed Kagome's neck and lifted her off the ground, so that her eyes were level with his. Kagome let out a scream, as she struggled to get free. Inuyasha grip became tighter, his claws digging into her skin, causing droplets of blood to seep out. Naraku made sure the grip was not too tight because he did not want to kill her yet.

The four companions were walking in the forest, the winds at their back. It was an exceptionally beautiful night. Thousands of stars loomed over head but they were somewhat covered by the treetops.

"It's such a beautiful night", exclaimed Sango, looking up through the treetops at the stars.

"Yes, it is, we should be able to see more of the stars up ahead. The ocean is said to be at the end of this forest," stated Miroku. "Even though, this part of the sea is known to be cursed."

Gulp… "Cursed?" asked Shippo uneasily.

"Many tales have been told about ships vanishing unexpectedly in this part of the sea. Only a few people have every returned, appearing only with the clothes on their back, who will not speak a word of what happened to them. People are really weary of it and try not to be close to it unless they have to. Rumor has it a giant demon underwater kingdom lurks offshore…"

Suddenly a scream could be heard off in the distance.

"That was Kagome!" shouted Shippo.

With no time to think, the four companions sprinted off towards the direction of the sound, not knowing what dangers lay ahead, and forgetting all about the cursed sea and the tale of the blue-haired demon.

_LET GO OF HER YOU SICK BASTARD!_

**I just might do that, Inuyasha.**

_NOOOO!_

Inuyasha knew what Naraku had planned before he had ever said anything.

Slowly Inuyasha, started to walk to the edge of the cliff, still holding the struggling Kagome in his grasp.

**It is a surprise that she even lasted this long, most others would have been dead by now, but the wench will be soon. **

Cries of Kagome came abruptly from the forest.Inuyasha tried screaming for their help but no words emanated from his mouth.

**It is to late Inuyasha, not even your friends can save you and the wench.**

Inuyasha had gotten to the edge of the cliff; the black water below reflecting the peaceful full moon. Jagged rocks lay at the bottom with the churning waves. Holding Kagome eye level with him, the possessed Inuyasha said calmly with a toothy smile, "I think I will throw you past the rocks so the sharks can devour your flesh, wench."

"Inu..yasha…"

_KAGOME!_

"Rot in hell wench", said the possessed Inuyasha has he tossed Kagome off the cliff.

Kagome was sent over the edge towards the water below. She was slowly slipping into darkness and she knew her end was near. All of her life seemed to pass in front of her; growing up on the shrine with her family, going to school, her friends, her 15th birthday, the feudal era, meeting Inuyasha, the Shikon Jewel, giving Inuyasha the Tetsugia, meeting Shippo, Inuyasha and Kikyo, Inuyasha protecting her in all their battles, Inuyasha on the New Moon nights, meeting Miroku, learning about Naraku, meeting Sango and Kirara, Inuyasha transforming into a full demon, Inuyasha making a potion for her when she was sick, Inuyasha battling the Band Of Seven, and finally just Inuyasha leaning against the Goshbiki tree in the modern era with his eyes closed and hair blowing flawlessly in the wind seemingly waiting for her to get home from school. With the last her strength she managed to call out his name before she was slammed into the sea.

Kagome's calling did not go unheard. At that moment Inuyasha's very life was broken.

_Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!_

**Inuyasha that girl was your greatest weakness. You should be thanking me.**

_NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

All the rage that had been hidden in Inuyasha began to surface. A struggle began on who was in control of Inuyasha's body. He began changing into a full demon with no control of what he was doing.

"NARAKU!", growled Inuyasha fiercely.

A powerful surge of energy swept out through Inuaysha, giving him the strength to tear Naraku's Sortanka from his arm, killing it instantly. Inuyasha's eyes began glowing a fierce red and on his cheeks began appearing purple streaks. His fangs, claws, and hair all grew longer in a matter of mere seconds.

The four other traveling companions appeared at the edge of the forest. Blood covered the ground and Inuyasha.

"Miroku what is happening?" asked Sango fearfully.

"Inuyasha has no control of his demon blood. We have to stop him but where is Kagome?"

"All of the blood, it is Kagome's! Shippo go with Kirara and find Kagome."

The two-tail followed the strong scent of Kagome's blood over the cliff.

At that moment Inuyasha's transformation was complete. He looked wildly around with his blood-stained eyes, viewing everyone as the murders of his beloved Kagome. Emotions whipped through out Inuyasha's soul; rage, angry, hopelessness, all leading to kill the murders and rescue Kagome. Charging full speed at the monk, the demon slayer was able to whip Inuyasha from the front of his head using her massive weapon. The blow sent Inuyasha sailing backwards onto the ground although he was able to regain his ground quite quickly. The demon stood in front of the two friends for what seemed liked minutes, trails of blood trickling down from his head, staining his once so silver bangs. Inuyasha knew he would have to act fast if he were to save Kagome. Sango and Miroku stood with arms ready to fight off the demon, which they once called and still called friend. Before any of the two could make a move, Inuyasha charge at them full force, using his claws to rip at his opponents. The attack left Sango with a torn open shoulder and Miroku's wind tunnel arm savagely wounded. All hope was lost for the two close friends when Kirara and Shippo sailed up from the ocean below. Catching Inuyasha off guard, the two-tail slammed Inuyasha into a tree, knocking him out.

Shippo jumped off Kirara and ran over to the demon slayer and the monk. Kirara followed close behind.

"Kagome…Kagome is dead!" wailed Shippo. "We followed her scent over the cliff where we found a pool of her blood with sharks swimming in it and when Kirara dived into the water she was gone. We could not save her!"

Tears started coming from the demon slayer eyes shortly followed by the monk's.

"Inuyasha, how could you?" cried Sango

* * *

_Lovely Winds ' Lovely Seas_


	4. Sunny Days to Come

**Chapter 4: Sunny Days to Come**

A hour later the tired and emotionally destroyed team arrived at Roshi's village upon the transformed Kirara and the pink bubble Shippo, with the unconscious Inuyasha.

"Roshi we need your help", shouted Shippo.

As soon as his name was called the demon rabbit rushed from out of his hut.

"By the gods, what has happened."

"Please, Roshi we need your help and then we will explain what has fallen upon us." Pleaded the monk.

"Yes, hurry we must wrap your wounds."

Once inside the hut Miroku began explaining the scene they had fallen upon and what had happened. By the time Miroku was done his tale Miroku and Sango's wounds had been wrapped.

"Please forgive me for what has occurred upon you. You are welcomed to stay in the village as long as you wish and you are allowed to stay in my hut as well. I will be moving into the healer's hut so you will have the hut to yourselves. A proper miko burial will performed for Lady Kagome by a nearby village miko so she will rest in peace."

"I just do not understand", said Sango in a low whisper, " We should have been able to tell if he was evil."

"Please Lady Sango, try not to move as much, your wounds are really deep. I am going to have a look at Master Inuyasha and if he is truly evil as you say he most be taken out of the village."

Roshi headed to Inuyasha, who was slumped on the floor against the wall. Blood stained his front forehead and his shoulder. He carefully wrapped the wound on Inuyasha's head and he moved to his shoulder where his clothes were badly torn.

"What is this?"

Roshi pushed aside the tattered bloodstained clothing on Inuyasha's shoulder to reveal a hole in the shape of a spider.

"This appears to be the wound of a Sortanka but it is shaped like a spider."

Shippo ran over to Inuyasha and peered at the wound.

"Naraku's spider" exclaimed Shippo sadly.

"Naraku!" said Miroku.

"Oh yes, the evil shape changing half-demon" said Roshi. "Wait, are you sure this is the sign of Naraku?"

"Yes" said Shippo who started to cry again.

"We have seen the spider mark numerous of times on Naraku and his reincarnations." replied Miroku quietly.

"Inuyasha was definitely not himself tonight. Naraku either turned himself into Sortanka or made a Sortanka of his own", said Roshi.

Sango who had become eerily quiet replied solemnly , "Kagome will never know that was not Inuyasha."

_Damn you Naraku. You have gone too far in killing Kagome; I will make sure you die painfully, _thought Miroku.

Roshi quietly walked out of his hut leaving the three to mourn.

One-week later Kagome's funeral was held at Roshi's village since Sango and Miroku were too weak to travel to Kaede's village and they needed to make sure Kagome's spirit was put to rest. After the funeral the exhausted companions returned to Roshi's hut. All of their eyes were red and puffy from crying. Inuyasha still lay sleeping on the floor. Roshi entered the hut silently to check on the condition of Inuyasha like he had been doing for the past week. Inuyasha wounds had healed two days after the death of Kagome and he was still not awake.

"Roshi it has been one week since Inuyasha has been awake. Why hasn't he awoken?" asked Miroku.

"I am not so sure. What was the relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"Both were deeply in life with each other. Everyone could see that, despite how much they did not want to admit it to themselves or each other", replied Sango.

Sango had probably taken it the most out of all four of the companions. Frst her family, her village, Kohaku, and now her best friend Kagome, she simply had been through too much in her life. She remained eerily quiet although weeping on occasion but it had seemed the life had been taken right out of her.

"Arrogant jerk", stuttered the young kitsune, "he was so misunderstanding about it all."

Shippo had taken it the second hardest. Kagome had become like a mother to him and now he was deprived of one once again. He often became angry at Inuyasha, not so much as what he had done to Kagome, more because he was probably going to lose, what he considered, his foster father and the rest of the group too. All the while, Miroku and Kirara, tormented by the tragedy themselves, tried to remain strong for the group and help them in anyway possible.

"I believe Inuyasha has fallen into a period of dormancy, said Roshi."

"See when a demon loses a mate or someone even considerably close to being mate they –often put themselves into a deep sleep known as Heart's Slumber. The demon knows they can not survive with out their companion in their life so instead of dying from being heartbroken or suicide they wait in hope that there is some chance that their love will be restored or has not really died. He must have been conscious of what was happening when he killed Kagome and his heart can not take the fact that his own claws killed her. Inuyasha may stay like this for the rest of his life or until his heart can heal which I doubt will."

"Yes I have heard of this in my village" stated Sango. "Demons will stay like this until they die of aging, no matter what else befalls upon them. For full blood demons that would be almost forever"

"We have to help him", stated teary-eyed Shippo.

"First you must make sure Kagome is actually dead", said Roshi.

"We already know she is, her body was devoured by sharks", said Miroku.

"But did you see this occur?"

"Shippo and Kirara saw all of her blood in the water and the fins of sharks!"

"Still you need to make sure and then we can try to the process of awaking him or telling him which would require the help of a very powerful miko."

"Kikyo that is it! If Kagome really died her soul should have returned to Kikyo"

"Miroku, we all know she is dead", responded Sango sadly.

"I know but we have to make sure."

Two weeks had gone by and the group was almost completely healed thanks to Roshi's excellent healing abilities. It would probably take another week for them to be in fighting shape and then they would search for Kikyo but they would not have to wait.

On the night of the second week a soul skimmer appeared into the group's hut, although the two-tail, kitsune, monk, and demon slayer were asleep. The single soul skimmer brushed along the face of the slayer, waking her immediately.

Sango looked around, "Kikyo's soul skimmer"

Seeing Sango awake, the soul skimmer flew quickly out the door. With no time to waste, Sango rushed after the soul skimmer, leaving her traveling companions fast asleep. Sango followed the soul skimmer up to the cliff where the tragic events of three weeks had occurred. An overwhelming sadness consumed her but she soon spotted the resurrected priestess staring out into the ocean.

"Slayer what has happened to Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked fiercely without turning her gaze.

Sango carefully retold the events of three weeks ago and the previous state of Inuyasha. Kikyo did not respond soon after. Her thoughts seemed to be lost for the moment as a cool breeze blew through her hair.

"Funny isn't it? Fifty years ago Naraku did the same to Inuyasha and I. He is truly a foul and despicable creature but the only difference is Kagome survived", said Kikyo in a lifeless tone. "Her soul has not returned to me."

She turned suddenly in the direction of Sango, her dim brown eyes concentrated on the slayer.

"Inuyasha must be awoken for this is not how his end will be."

With that Kikyo walked right past Sango, disappearing into the forest, followed by her soul skimmers.

_Inuyasha, Naraku shall pay for what he has done to you again. I promise_

Sango rushed to get back to the village, despite the shooting pains coming from her shoulder. Upon entering the hut she awoke Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo telling them the important news she had just received.

Shippo's eyes opened wide and a smile appeared on his face for the first time in three weeks,"Kagome is not dead!"

"How can this be?" asked Miroku. "Kagome's body and heart could not have endured so much pain."

"I do not know", shouted Sango excitedly but we should start checking the nearby towns tomorrow to find out where she is.

"Lady Sango your wound is not fully healed, I am excited as you are by the news but we should regain our full strength in case there are any demons to be fought, especially Naraku."

As much as I hate to admit it, Miroku is right. If we come across Naraku we need to be at our full strength. Naraku deserves nothing less then death for what he was done to Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kohaku.

"I agree Miroku, in a week we will set out to find Kagome but what happens if she is being held captive somewhere or her wounds are being left untreated she will surely die."

"We just have to pray to Buddha she is not, for there is little we can do now."

The now cheerful gang had trouble falling asleep that night, and waited impatiently for the next week for their wounds to heal. Kirara and Shippo spent their time helping Roshi picking different herbs while Miroku and Sango got to spend some well needed quality time together with some occasional gropes and smacks, here and there.

When the fourth week came they all departed with smiles on their faces with high determination in finding Kagome as quickly as possible, but not before saying good-bye to Roshi.

"Thank you for all of your help Roshi, we are forever in your debt", stated Miroku.

"No you have ridden this village of Sortanka and avenged my grandfather that is all I could ever ask of you. Do not worry I will look after Inuyasha and keep him safe as well, just bring Kagome back safe."

"Thank you for your kindness", said Sango.

"Yea and for letting us help you", said Shippo.

"Meow"

"Thank you, you two helped me out a lot. Now good luck on your journey and if Inuyasha awakes I will have someone contact you immediately."

"Thank you, Roshi, good bye" said the three and the meowing two-tail as they walked out of the village, waving and smiling as they went, with sun shining it's brightest.

* * *

_Lovely Winds ' Lovely Seas_


	5. Shaimi, The Kingdom of the Sea

**Chapter 5:** **Shaimi, The Kingdom of the Sea**

Slowly the miko opened her eyes.

_Where…where am I?_

She tried to sit up but slight pains in her chest stopped her. A sudden sadness filled her heart that made her want to cry.

_What has happened to me?_

Kagome, who was determined to sit up, tried a second time and succeeded. Once she was sitting up she began examining the bandages on her. Her chest and right leg were carefully wrapped.

_Jeez, we must have gotten in some fight with Naraku. I hope the others are ok._

For the first time, Kagome looked around the room she was in. She expected to be in Kaede's hut but she was definitely not. The room was beautifully decorated with an astounding blue and white sea glass floor and the walls were painted with breathtaking waves. A white marble dresser sat on the opposite wall with four lit candles providing the only light in the room. There was a mirror above the dresser, surrounded with many tiny shells. On the right and left walls were tall blue curtains in the center of the walls, which she guessed were doors. Looking down she soon realized she was in a bed much like hers at home. It was pure white and extremely fluffy.

_This is the most beautiful room I have ever seen. We must have either defeated Naraku or Miroku exorcised a thousand real evil spirits from this place._

Slowly Kagome got out of bed and headed towards the mirror. She noticed she was wearing a pure white, long kimono with cherry blossoms on it. Her hair was neatly pulled up on the top of her head into a bun.

After looking around the room for a few minutes, she went out through the curtains on the left. Kagome found herself in a long hallway filled with sunlight from star-shaped holes in the ceiling. The floor was many different colors of sea glass and the walls were painted with many murals. There were only four doors in the hallway including the one Kagome just came out of. Before going any further she started admiring the mural outside her door. It showed a small ice blue dragon, battling a huge gray dragon with red eyes and a mask like face in the middle of its' head. The gray dragon was shooting powerful beams of energy out of his mouth at the ice blue dragon who was twisting and flying around the blasts over a dark ocean.

"Oh, my Lady you have finally awoken!"

Kagome turned around to face an old woman with light pink hair tied loosely back. She wore similar clothes to a miko but her pants were a light purple that matched her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" asked the woman.

"My chest and leg just hurt a little. What is this place, I have never seen anything so beautiful."

"Where are my matters? I am Sakura, the healer. I have been helping to take care of you and this place is Shaimi, the city of the sea. Right now you are in a section of the palace."

Many questions filled the young miko's head but she did not want to be rude.

"I am Kagome Higurashi. Please, could you tell me where my friends are?"

"Friends? I am sorry Lady Kagome, you came all alone."

A look of worry and panic filled Kagome's face.

"Are you sure? I was traveling with a monk, a kitsune, a demon slayer, and a two-tail."

"I am sure my Lady, my humblest apologizes."

"It is ok."

"Well if you are feeling well enough, the king and queen will want to see you."

"Yes, I think I am well enough to go."

"Oh wait, I am sorry",Sakura handed a bottle of purple potion to Kagome that she had been holding, "Here take this it will take away all the pain you may be experiencing"

"Thank you"

_What if it is poison? No it can't be, she has been taking care of me this whole time. I did not just get better on my own._

Kagome quickly gulped down the purple potion. Suddenly the pain from her wounds faded and the sadness left her heart.

"Wow, that really worked!"

Sakura smiled, "Of course it did. Now, Lady Kagome, we must go, the king and queen are expecting you."

Kagome closely followed behind the steady sound of the healer's footsteps. They passed murals upon murals of epic battles and celebrations along the seemingly never-ending halls. The healer moved fast, even for her old age, so one could presume she might be a demon, for Kagome had to jog sometimes in order to keep up with her, but no matter how fast they went one hall was always followed by the next. Millions upon millions of questions still flooded the young miko's mind, but she was not sure if Sakura was the right person to ask. She gazed up at the healer who had gotten more than just a few feet in front of her. Suddenly, Sakura stopped and waited for Kagome to catch up.

"What troubles you Lady Kagome?"

Kagome gazed at the ground as they started to walk again.

"I just have a lot of questions."

"Well, I can only tell you so much because the whole story might be better if you were told by someone else."

Kagome nodded her head as an indication for Sakura to proceed.

"You came here about two months ago on the brink of death. Your hand was torn, your right leg was badly broken, puncture wounds encircled your neck, and worst of all something pierced you straight through your chest. You had to be in some sort of battle to get wounds as serious as those were. The gods must favor you for any other human would have been long dead. I have been taking care of you ever since you arrived. You have been giving you various potions that have helped you to heal and one that gave you strength and nutrients that would allow you not to eat for such a long period of time. All of your wounds are just about healed except the one on your chest, which is still in the process of healing. It should be healed in about one more month."

"Thank you so much Sakura, I am not sure how I ever will be able to repay you."

"Please, it was no trouble at all and besides I had some help too."

"Sakura, may I ask what that potion you gave me earlier was. I have never encountered such a potion like that even in my own t…village."

"I have been giving it to you once a week. It is a powerful potion that takes away any and all pain you may be experiencing. I made it myself out of the rarest flowers but I have yet to name it."

"Thank you, Sakura. If there is anything you ever need, I will try to help you as much as I can."

"Lady Kagome it was really no trouble at all but if I ever need your help I will ask for it. Now the king and queen await."

Kagome was so intent on listening to Sakura she did not even realize they had descended a huge flight of stairs and they were now approaching a large chestnut door that had a crane delicately carved on it. Two guards stood on both sides of the door, wearing armor on their chests, lower arms, side of their thighs, and on their shins. Underneath they wore blue pants and their shirts were white with blue wave-like designs. Around their heads was a full armor helmet that only left holes for their eyes, nose, and a small slit for their mouths. They appeared to be some kind of wolf demon for their bushy tails layed behind them. Their feet and hands were more like paws covered in fur with long black, protruding claws. The helmets that cover their whole heads completely also depicted somewhat tall ears. The guard on the right had pure snow colored fur while the guard's fur on the left was that of midnight.

As Kagome and Sakura approached closer the two guards both unsheathed two long menacing swords and pointed them in their direction.

"State your order of business," demanded the guard, with a rough tone, on the right.

"It is I, Sakura. Kiba and Tsume this is Lady Kagome she was the one brought here a few months ago. Please let her presence be known because she will be a guest here for at least another month."

Kiba and Tsume gazed over at Kagome with their piercing blue eyes. Their gaze made Kagome want to squirm but she knew it would be improper if she did. Finally both of the guards looked away as they sheathed their swords.

"We hope you have a safe recovery Lady Kagome," said Tsume who was on the left as they both slowly opened the large chestnut door.

Sakura walked past the two with Kagome at her side.

"Thank you," whispered Kagome quietly.

Both Kiba and Tsume nodded their heads as they closed the door behind the miko and the healer.

"Everyone knows everyone in Shaimi. It is almost like one huge family. That is why they became so tense when they saw you. A stranger to Shaimi is considered somewhat dangerous unless the king and queen have approved of their presence. Do not worry the king and queen have approved of you staying here but Kiba and Tsume simply wanted to make sure it was you."

Before Kagome could respond, Sakura began walking again. Kagome straggled behind for a few moments when she saw what lay all around her. She was in the most extraordinarily beautiful courtyard she had ever seen. It was filled with magnificent fountains, beautiful trees and flowers, and a few statues lining the sides. The healer and the miko followed a cobblestone path passed the most magnificent fountain in the center of the courtyard. It had a finely sculpted crane in the middle and Kagome could only admire its beauty. As Sakura and Kagome neared the end of the courtyard she spotted two prominent figures coming into few. They quickly turned around as if they had sensed their presence.

The first figure on the left appeared to be a strong, powerful demon. He stood high in stature, being six feet tall. His face was finely chiseled showing a prominent jaw line and a perfectly shaped nose. The king's blue eyes were focused on the healer and the miko as they approached. His blackish-silver hair lay straight down on his back until it ended at his waist. On the side of his face two irregularly short pieces of hair that went up about two inches, and then rounded his face, passed his elf-like years, down a little past his chin. His clothes consisted of a loose, long sleeve shirt. It was a dark blue that resembled the sea in its deepest parts. Around his the collar of his shirt was luminescent light blue markings that resembled the sharp yet smooth curves of waves. These markings also appeared on his sleeves passed his elbow. The sleeves narrowed and went in between his middle and index finger only to thicken on the other side and be attached to the bottom of the sleeve. On his shoulder were two metal round plates that adorn the same light blue markings found on his collar and sleeves. A long darkpurple cap attached to the plates and lay several feet behind him on the floor. His loose pants matched the color of his shirt and puffed out more after his knees and then came suddenly in at his ankles. Around his waist lay a thick silver belt that held a very long sword.

On his left side stood the most beautiful women Kagome had ever seen. Her snow white hair was tied loosely back to about her waist. She wore beautiful clothes that Kagome had never seen anything like them in the feudal era or in her own time. The queen wore a silk white dress with a tint of purple in it. Her violet eyes and purplish-pinkish lips matched with the slight color in her dress. The dress itself was cut in a low u-shape in the front that hung off her shoulders. It fit snuggly on her body except around her arms which the sleeves were lose and long. On the sleeves, the farther down the arm they went the more outward it went. They stopped in the middle of her hands. The dress was extremely long and trailed a few feet behind her. Like the king, the queen had naturally tan skin, claws on her bare feet and hands, and a necklace with a silver amulet in the middle. A jagged like sword was also attached to a thin sliver belt around her waist.

As Sakura and Kagome got a few feet a part from the king and queen, Sakura stopped and bowed. Kagome quickly followed her example. The king suddenly took a step forward and began speaking in a loud, defined voice that seemed like it could calm any raging storm.

"Welcome to Shaimi, The City of the Sea. I am King Taiyou, the great sea dragon of the western seas, son of Suto-mu"

The queen took a step forward so she was standing by Taiyou's side. She spoke in an enchanting, beautiful voice that would have put any mortal man under her spell.

"I am Queen Murasakirro, the great snow dragon of the western lands, daughter of Ryuukotsusei, and we are the rulers of Shaimi. Please tell us what your name is miko."

"I am Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome, are you not the one who travels with the monk, slayer, kitsune, two-tail, and the powerful hanyou who are on a quest to collect the broken Shikon Jewel and to defeat Naraku?"

"Yes I am"

"Our whole kingdom and probably everyone who lives on the mainland know of your quest for good. You are allowed to stay in Shaimi as long as you wish and you will be treated with the highest honor."

"Thank you King Taiyou and Queen Murasakirro for your kindness, I am truly in yours and Sakura's debt. I would be glad to help in anyway possible if you need it."

"Your offer is graciously Kagome. If we ever need your assistance you will be called upon."

_I know we have become famous for our quest but how do the people of Shaimi know of us? I guess they have some connections to the mainland, but wait a hanyou? What was he talking about? There is only Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and sometimes Kaede but a hanyou? The only hanyou I know of is Jienji unless he has joined our group since I have been gone._

"Lady Kagome, now do you remember anything that happened that might have given you these wounds?" asked Queen Murasakirro.

Kagome was quickly broken out of her confused trance.

"The last thing I remember is our group had just settled for camp and I took off into the forest alone. I think I sensed a Shikon Jewel but I do not remember anything after that."

"I see, well I bet you are starving after your two month slumber and many questions must flood your mind about Shaimi so I will ask Sakura to accompany you for the time being. Kasumi will be sent to show Lady Kagome around Shaimi in a little while. At that time Sakura may you meet us in the great hall?"

Sakura bowed, "Of course King Taiyou. Farewell."

Kagome bowed as well and followed Sakura who had begun to walk. It was beginning to get dark as two cranes flew overhead.

"Lady Kagome would some rice and sushi suite your appetite."

"Yes, that would be delicious."

"Ok, we will eat in the room you have been staying in; you need to rest after so much walking."

Kagome nodded her head and followed Sakura back through the large chestnut door that had been opened just as they approached. After walking back through the countless halls, Sakura and Kagome made it back to her room. Once Kagome entered her room she saw the candles that were on the dresser were now replaced with a lantern that illuminated the whole room. Their meal was placed on small sea glass table that had been step up on the right side of the bed. Two chairs made of shells with cushions of light blue silk sat on either side of the table. The sight of the food suddenly made Kagome feel famished.

"Go ahead Kagome I can tell you are hungry."

Kagome suddenly sat down but she waited for Sakura to sit down as well before she began to eat her food.

"Sakura, may I ask you a few questions about Shaimi?"

"Of course, I have been here for a long time now. I think I could answer most of your questions."

"Is Shaimi far from the mainland?"

"Well, Shaimi is a pretty great distance from the mainland. No one can access it unless they know someone from here, since it is under the sea."

Kagome stopped eating and dropped her chopsticks.

"What?"

"Shaimi, the City of the Sea is literally under the sea."

"How is that possible? I thought it was an island."

Sakura let out a small chuckle, "Many people who come to Sakura first think that. I think it is the due to the sun stones. Do you see the lantern sitting on the dresser?"

"Yes, it is unusually bright."

"Well this lantern contains a mystic stone called the sun stone. It was part of an ancient sun that had fallen to earth. Thousands of these lanterns are hung from the cave ceiling of Shaimi. They are just like the same sun that you see overhead everyday. Unlike regular lanterns, the ones hung on the cave ceiling of Shaimi have their light come from out of the bottom. They are all connected by ten somewhat invisible strong strings so at night the strings are tightened. This resembles the stars that would normally be in the sky. In the morning and during the day the strings are loosened so the bottoms of the lanterns are fully open. Without these lanterns life in Shaimi would not be able to exist."

"So, Shaimi is in a giant underwater sea cave."

"Yes, it is 15 miles long, 10 miles wide, and around 16 miles tall in most spots. During the Territorial War, which was fought to see who controlled which parts of the mainland and ocean, this cave was discovered by King Suto-mu, King Taiyou's father. Once the war was over he decided to make this his new kingdom. It has prospered and flourished ever since."

"How did this kingdom survive without any fresh water?"

"Many of the citizens of Shaimi originally came from the sea so they were fine with the salt water but once other creatures and plants began arriving there was a slight problem. At one end of Shaimi there is a lagoon which is the entrance to the kingdom. The problem was solved by having small streams come out from the lagoon providing fresh water. The salt stays in the lagoon thanks to special barriers that only allow the water to go through. This fresh water provides life for the plants, animals, and citizens of Shaimi."

"Are the citizens of Shaimi are mostly…"

Suddenly a knocking on the door frame interrupted Kagome's question.

"That must be Kasumi," said Sakura, "Please enter."

* * *

Lovely Winds ' Lovely Seas 


	6. A Moonless Night

As you can tell I decided to continue the story thanks to minimoon4me and Shadowkat for the support. I think this story is definitely going to go real far and I hope you all enjoy it.

**

* * *

****Chapter 6: A Moonless Night **

Pushing back the blue curtain entered a smiling young demon that appeared to be about Kagome's age. Kasumi's golden eyes scanned the room until they landed on Kagome, who could have sworn she had seen golden eyes like that before but she was not sure. Kasumi's pink lips gave way to a bright smile that could have cheered up anyone on the worst of days. She was both beautiful by demon and human standards. Her light brown hair was pulled up in a high ponytail on the top of her head and proceeded to go down to the middle of her back. Natural sun kissed blonde streaks accented her hair while a few small strands of hair lay in front of her eyes. Kasumi's very tall eleven-like ears were different than most demons, each being pierced with five golden studs and one small golden hoop at the top of each. The she-demon's clothing consisted of a yellow-golden dress that stopped a little above the knee. It would have been strapless if not for two thin straps, which attached to her maple colored shoulder armor. The bottom and top of Kasumi's dress had a thick brown line that went around the front and back. A thin brown belt rounded her waist but unlike most of the demons she had seen so far there was no sword attached to it, instead a quiver full of arrows was slung over her shoulder while a bow lay clutched in her clawed hand.

"Hi Sakura, I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"Good, thank you my dear and you?"

"Oh, you know, same old. You must be Kagome", stated Kasumi while looking towards the miko. "I am Kasumi, it is nice meeting you."

Getting up from her place and bowing Kagome said "Hi Kasumi, its nice meeting you too."

A small chuckle escaped Kasumi's mouth "Thanks but please you really don't have to bow, just for the king and queen."

"Oh, my bad", looking a quite embarrassed Kagome.

"But hey, I heard you were a miko, is that true?"

Now becoming much more relaxed at seeing how friendly Kasumi was being, it was Kagome's time to chuckle," Well I guess you can say that."

"That's still really cool. I was wondering, if you were feeling up to it, if you wanted to go down to the archery range for some practice. I am a pretty good archer myself, so it would be cool if I had someone to train with."

"Sure that would be great Kasumi, I need to stretch my legs after being so lazy."

Laughter erupted from the demon, "Great!"

Before either of the two young women could leave Sakura got up gently placing her hand on the young miko's shoulder.

"Lady Kagome please do not train to hard. Remember you can feel no pain so too much exercise can open your wound."

"Don't you worry Sakura, we will be real careful. I am just going to show her around the training grounds since it is getting late", stated Kasumi as they both turned to leave not before Kagome said goodbye.

Sakura now left the young miko's room as well. Her single set of footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the empty halls as she made her way towards the chamber where she was to meet the king and queen. Half way there, Sakura heard a pair of footsteps approaching her direction. Turning a corner she saw it to be Queen Murasakirro and bowed as the queen noticed Sakura's presence.

"Hello, Sakura I am sorry we will have to make this short, an ambassador from the eastern lands is coming unexpectedly, so we are in a rush to prepare."

"It is quite alright my Queen, now what is it that you wished to talk about earlier?"

"Sakura, you have known me long enough now to call me just Murasakirro, I would prefer it that way. "

"I know my Queen but it is just out of habit and respect."

Murasakirro smiled tenderly at elder, "As you wish, but I have come to talk to you about Kagome. She seems to have forgotten things such as when we mentioned a half demon being in her group earlier, I sensed she was quite surprised."

"I did as well and when I was talking to her when she had first awaken she asked if I knew where her friends; the monk, demon slayer, kitsune, and two-tailed demon were. Surely she would have mentioned Inuyasha since he is the leader of their group and maybe even something more to her."

"I am in a quandary Sakura. How could she have forgotten someone as important as the hanyou? Perhaps, through some head trauma?"

"I do not think so my Queen, it could be possible but to only forget one person especially as important as him, I am not so sure."

"What potions are she taking?"

"My newest one, the one that takes away all pain from a demon but that could be it. The potion takes away physical pain from a demon but it has never been used by a human before. Maybe the potion is strong enough to take away all emotional pain from a human which would make her forget the person it was caused by. It is indeed a powerful potion even for demons."

"So what you are proposing is Inuyasha may have been the one to inflict those wounds upon her which would indeed hurt her to no end and the potion takes away the pain by emitting him from her memories."

"For now that is what I will believe until it is further proven."

"We need to find out what happened to her than?"

"Yes, but I pray the hanyou did not harm her."

"I think we all do Sakura, now I must take my leave for it is getting late. Thank you for all the help."

Murasakirro hurried off quickly before Sakura could even bow for there was much work to be done.

Now up from the ocean into the dark moonless sky, past fields and villages into the forests was a small flickering light with smoke rising above, encamped was a group of travelers after a long day's quest.

The sky looked the way it always did during the autumn season. Drifting slumbering clouds blanketed the bright stars of night. Sometimes the stars would peer through wholes in the blanket of clouds only to be reminders of the season and memories past. Memories of summer smiles and cool delightful swims, memories of blood spilled and fierce battles like ever year past but this summer had been different. Different then any other summer would ever be.

A strong cool breeze sent a shiver down Sango's spine. She lowered her head from the heavens to the dirt ground.

"Sango, Lady Sango?"

Sango quickly sprung her head up and looked to the direction the voice was coming from.

"Hmm, oh, sorry Miroku, I was just thinking."

The fire began to faintly flicker, a sign to the end of it's dying day. Miroku silently got up from his place and went to retrieve more firewood from a freshly cut pile. Sango gazed around the campsite. Miroku had been sitting across from her, perhaps mediating because he had been awfully quiet while Kirara and Shippo had gone to sleep a while ago. She looked over towards her sleeping companions who were off to her left. A small smile escaped her lips at the sight of the two curled up together but it was quickly replaced with the sad look everyone had been wearing for the past four months. Luckily for Miroku he caught her smile and was filled with an overwhelming happiness in his heart. He placed the wood he had been holding in the dying fire bringing it back to life and sat on the other side of Sango.

"Miroku please, I am to tired to deal with your perverted antics"

"I love it when you smile Lady Sango."

"Miroku I am serious don't you even… wait what?" stuttered the demon slayer as her face was overwhelmed with a light crimson blush.

"Sango I have really missed your smile over these past months, without it I feel hopelessly lost.''

Now Miroku was the one to blush. He was not at all sure how she would react, prepared for rejection.

At the beginning of the summer, before the Sortanka attacked and before Naraku's most sinister unforgivable act, Miroku was planning to formally tell his love to the young and beautiful demon slayer. He had even talked to Inuyasha about it.

"So monk why ain't you going to look at the girls bathing in the hot springs?" asked a suspicious Inuyasha.

A small chuckle escaped Miroku's lips as he stared deeply into the fire. He then looked up at the hanyou leaning against the tree in front of him.

"Ah, Inuyasha why would you say such a horrendous thing?"

"Because monk that's what you always try to do."

Now a full laugh was heard from the monk, "Inuyasha, you know me all to well."

"You are right I do so don't even try anything because you are going no where."

"I know and I don't plan to."

"Miroku don't you even try because with everyone down at the springs I could give you such a beating you would not be able to walk for a week."

The monk became silent for a moment or two and this puzzled Inuyasha to no end.

_What the hell is he up to? _

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea monk?"

"I am not one to usually bring up this kind of talk but how do you thing Lady Sango feels about me?"

"Feh. How should I know? Half the time you are asking some other woman to bear your child and the other half you spend groping her. If I was her I would hate your guts but Kagome said something different."

"What did she say?"

"Something like how Sango really loves you but can't deal with your lecherous ways. She said she gets jealous when you are with other women but at the same time she wants to keep her dignity and does not want to be groped. After that I kind of got lost because Kagome talks to much sometimes.

"Inuyasha, Sit boy!"

A slam of the ignorant young boy's body could be heard throughout the forest. None of the two young men had noticed the rest of their party returning during Inuyasha's last sentence.

Sango began to talk, letting Miroku's memory slip away.

"Miroku sometimes you are just so sweet but.."

"But what?"

"I just wish for the times before. When things were simpler and were easier to understand. Your groping has seemed to lessen to some extent especially your fraternizing with other women. I thought I could read you like a book but before I knew it, there were pages I missed."

Both sat in silence, contemplating what had been said. A long but comfortable silence, which Miroku broke, "I need to be here for everyone, Sango, especially you. You do not need my lecherous ways to be even more of a worry. As a matter of fact they have been somewhat replaced by the need to help you. My heart aches at the constant reminder of our missing friends and I can only imagine that you all feel the same as well. I am here to help you and I always will."

Sango gazed contently into the caring violet of eyes of the man she loved. Even though neither of them had yet to come out and admit it directly they shared the same ever-enduring love.

"Miroku…" said Sango in yet a mere whisper, her eyes filling with droplets of water only to comforted by the embrace of the monk. She buried her head deep into his robes inhaling his rich scent of lavender, musk, and sweet pine needles. It soothed her to be with him and it soothed him to be with her. Looking up at the face of the handsome monk Sango let out a thank you that came from straight from her heart. He had always been there for her especially now with Kagome and Inuyasha gone but his comforting arms and steady heartbeat made her realize things would be ok as she drifted into a relaxing sleep.

Feeling her hold loosen and breathing becoming ever more relaxed the monk picked up the slumbering slayer, placing her in a maroon colored sleeping bag which Kagome had bought for her. Kissing her gently on the forehead a whisper from Miroku was heard, "Good night my love. One day you will be truly happy and I will do everything I can to ensure that."

With that the monk went to his own sleeping bag and fell asleep having a loving peace that he had so long missed with the starry night sky shining down upon them.

Up through the sky not but a great distance away a village to was drifting off into the land of dreams. One hut, in particular, still had a faint glow illuminating from it. Peering inside one would see but a normal man lying upon a futon covered in blanket. His black locks of hair lay spread out around him as he adorned a red fire rat robe and a matching set of the same colored pants. To the naked eye he was but a pathetic powerless human but to his brother he was yet a pathetic powerless half breed.

Sesshormaru had smelted his scent lingering from nearby. Curious to notice the scent of the reincarnated miko was not with him, he went off to investigate giving instructions that his party remain where they were and of course they listened. Entering upon the hut he was sure to notice one rabbit demon tending to his little brother, mixing up a potion.

"I am Lord Sesshormaru, of the Western Lands tell me what has befallen upon my brother demon."

Roshi who had been mixing a potion for Inuyasha, one that would keep him form starving, peered towards the lord.

"Heart's slumber as you do so formally ask. A lord of your stature has heard of it I presume."

Sesshormaru glared a deathly gaze towards Roshi.

"Again idiocy of that wretched half breed brother of mine, I will be taking him now."

"To do what may I ask?" said Roshi in almost a detested voice. True that they were in the western lands making Sesshomaru his lord, he had never done anything to help his people and never seemed to take up the ruling position either.

"As I wish, for that is no concern of yours lowly demon. May I remind you of your place."

"No but, as ruler as yourself, are you really going to take the life of your brother in such a state? For it seems like you show no compassion towards him so help is not what you are not offering."

"He sleeps yet again, his presence here in this world in only a nuisance and as are you becoming."

"You may try to kill him as you please but his soul will not allow it."

Unsheathing his demonic sword, Sesshomaru pierced his brother's chest only to see it completely healed as soon as his sword was removed.

"His love is strong for the young miko it will take much more than a sword to even dent his exterior or interior."

"Watch your tongue demon for I will be back in time for you and the half breed's head."

With that Sesshomaru left the hut in the direction towards where his party remained hidden. It was an exquisite night but that never concerned him.

_I should have killed that insolent demon. Speaking out of place in such a matter. Have I become soft? Never, he shall die twice fold next time_.

Two busy with his thoughts, he did not sense an unknown presence lurking in the shadows of the village, neither did Roshi who was still fuming over the encounter with the cold lord. She did not like what she had heard and neither would her master.

_Inuyasha is still alive, but we figured he might be. As for the reincarnated miko, does this mean she is still alive? Naraku is going to be pissed._

* * *

I know that was a little much to take it but I hope you all enjoyed it.

_Lovely Winds ' Lovely Seas_


	7. The Valley of Ashes

Hey everyone. thanks to you all who have read this far. I really appreciate. O , just a quick notice, my story pretty much takes place after the defeat of the Band of Seven but not before Naraku hides his human heart in the baby, just to avoid confusion. Thanks a bunch.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: The Valley of Ashes**

Arriving upon a winged feather to the darkened castle, a lone she-demon gracefully landed. The feather itself popped back to a smaller size, which she preceded to place within her hair. Her eyes were that of a longing blood red but it wasn't blood she had so longingly sought. Opening and closing her plainly styled fan, the wind sorceress began to walk towards the one place and man she loathed above all else. Kagura had been thinking about the newly found information she had just discovered. She was not sure of how Naraku would take it but that didn't matter.

_I hope Naraku gets mad, he deserves it. What will happen now though? Inuyasha was probably my only way of getting out of this hell hole and finally having my freedom. _

The wind began to stir, picking up the decaying leaves that had recently begun to fall off the trees. Winter would arrive in about two months bringing a bitter cold and a sense of death to the land.

_Isn't it ironic? The wind is free while its master is chained._

With these thoughts in mind, Kagura ascended the steps into her master's castle with the sun already starting to appear in the horizon. She walked slowly through halls towards the room containing the polluted shards of the jewel. This is where Naraku always seemed to be, sitting while contemplating his next move. Kagura entered into the room, seeing once again she was right. Naraku sat with his eyes closed by one of the side walls. His head was bent over, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes. The jewel lay on a small stand in front of him.

Without even opening his eyes he spook, "Kagura what have you found?"

"Inuyasha and Kagome are still alive"

At this statement his eyes opened. He did not respond quickly, seemingly thinking about what was needed to be done.

"Where are they?"

"Inuyasha is residing in a village a distance from here although he is in no fighting condition, being put under Heart's Slumber for the past four months. Kikyo's reincarnation is possibly alive but I could not determine that for sure."

"Hmm, it does not matter at this point if they are alive or not because I am virtually invincible. Soon I will take over these lands and the continent once I have the completed jewel. Where are the shards from Inuyasha's group?"

"Dunno, probably with the miko."

A flashback from about four months ago sneaked into his mind. He had been so overwhelmed with the suffering of the miko and Inuyasha that he had forgotten to take the shards.

_Damn_

It was a one weakness that some demons contained, a thirst for blood, suffering, and power. All demons and even humans at one point or another had craved for one of those things. In order to survive in a competitive world, wasn't it the most powerful who had the easier life? Naturally everyone seeks power in order to fulfill a happy and satisfying life. Some have to suffer for another to obtain a higher position in power whether it is socially, physically, or even mentally. Fighting is the main way to obtain the things you want, so either you or the person you are combating must suffer. With all the suffering some grow to love it especially the blood. It is an instinct after all. Carnivores crave meat with which sometimes comes the craving for blood. It is not something they choose to crave. He quenched power and suffering and there would be nothing that would stop him from getting it. In the new world soon to come everyone would suffer; families torn apart, homes destroyed, and lovers simply annihilated. Was a world of bloodshed and death how he really wanted it or just those who have harmed him to suffer? His demon half criedyes whilehis tainted human heartwanted nothing more than forInuyasha to die and Kikyo to be his. Omigumo's heart desired the touch of her skin, to breathe in hair, and take her as his. Love was not what his heart held; it contained more lust than anything. It was his human heart's deire of Inuyasha's death that had made him forget the shards. These yearnings put the now half-demon into some predicaments. His human desires were getting in the way of what his demon side craved.

For a moment there was silence, a silence that Kagura soon began to dread. The air itself became stiff, and she soon found out she had a hard time breathing. Naraku was down right pissed and Kagura was a way he could let out his anger.

"Kagura, remember who it is you belong to, you do not serve yourself but me. You half completed your task but no matter soon you will no longer be of use to me once I have His pets."

Suddenly air returned to her lungs. She took it in willingly and hungrily.

_His? …Whose does he mean? _

"Kanna come here", shouted Naraku so his voice could be heard through out the whole castle.

Kanna entered a few minutes later carrying her precious mirror. It was probably the only thing the child valued in her life.

"Yes Master Naraku?" she responded in a dull, lifeless voice.

"Kanna we shall be going on a little journey and Kagura you are to stay here. Understood?"

The still gasping Kagura nodded her head. Of course she was not going to listen, that was the last thing she would do.

"Come Kanna, we leave now."

Naraku followed by Kanna at his heels left the castle into its courtyard.

"Come demons, it is time to show worth to your master", echoed Naraku's voice through out the surrounding forest. As quickly as they were called upon they came. Hundreds of them, of all-different sizes and backgrounds that all had one thing in common, they could fly. The low demons landed before their master and Naraku got on top of them followed by Kanna. They made a flying raft in which they would take their master anywhere. Off they went into the dawning sky towards the south. Kagura listened as the last of them could be heard flapping in the distance. She had finally regained her composure but there was more hate in her eyes than ever.

_What the hell is he up to now?_

Quietly Kagura left the room and decided to look around the castle for any indication of what her master was planning on doing now. Room after room she looked but nothing could be found.

_Perhaps the library?_

It was true; Naraku contained alibrary of sorts filled with countless scrolls but it he rarely seemed to use it. Upon entering she saw the scrolls all neatly arranged on the shelves that circled the whole room. The room itself was huge and contained shelves neatly lined up in the center of the room as well. Nothing seemed out of order to her and she was not about to look through all of them.

_I am just too damn tired. Maybe some other time. _

Before she was about to leave she noticed a scroll sticking out a little farther then the others on the bottom of one of the shelves on the right wall.

"What have we here?"

Bending down and casually pulling the scroll from its resting place she began to unroll it.

"Now what the hell does this say? Most of it is faded. Hmm."

_..A child was born with unnatural powers…Some accused her of being a demon while others believed she was a gift from the gods…powers of extraordinary comprehension. She could cure the sick, purify demons, and shoot sacred arrows, making her the first ever miko….At age 19 she suddenly stopped aging and stayed that way for hundreds of years…Black slightly curled hair, lilac eyes…Wore clothing of…Demons became jealous of her power...sought to have it…powerful demon given gifts from the dark lord...his five pets…one appeared to be like a serpent creature it had...another made of pure ashes…nonr could be killed… the priestess sealed each one into a prison one by one…located north, south, east, west, and center Japan…their powerful demon master sought revenge...pets could be summoned by particular acts…those who summon them become their new masters…she was to come once again…_

For three days and three nights Naraku traveled on the backs of the flying demons, neither stopping nor slowing down on the way. Kanna constantly kept an eye on the ground below. Villages, forests, farms, rivers, and mountains continued to pass below as the demon child's lifeless black eyes took in every little aspect seen. It did not surprise the child when in the mountains below suddenly appeared a valley covered in ashes.

"Down!" commanded the half-demon.

The demons circled the valley twice before hesitantly landing below. It contained a fierce evil aura that sent the demons fleeing away as soon as they dropped their riders off.

"Simply useless," commented Naraku as he proceeded to walk.

Kanna followed close behind, their feet picking up the ashes as they went along. The valley was a desolate wasteland. No life could be found, there only was a thick gray blanket. It was night on the third night. The half moon provided the only light but they did not need it for what they were searching for.

"Master Naraku, the ground is hot", informed Kanna.

"Good, not too much longer now."

At this point Kanna's bare feet began to burn to a great extent. The child neither complained nor winced at the excruciating pain, she just continued on. Naraku stopped and placed his hand on the ground. He smirked at the extreme heat and stood back up.

"Kanna place your mirror on the ground."

Doing what she was told, Kanna placed the mirror on the ground. The mirror revealed what was under the ground, a raging fires but it was not hell. Soon the eyes of a demon peered through the mirror seeking a way to escape.

"A mirror is needed to see the beasts within. The blood of innocence is needed to unlock the first beast. What is more innocent then a child's blood?"

Quickly uncovering a dagger, Naraku roughly grasped the girl's arm. Cutting her wrist he held it over the mirror letting the blood slowly drip onto it until it was completely covered. With his other arm he took out a rag and wrapped the girl's wrist.

"Kanna do not let any of your blood drip onto the ground. If too much blood is spilled freely, I shall have no control over him."

Naraku let her arm drop to her side; she still gazed at him with lifeless black eyes unaffected by her wounds. Now the half-demon proceeded to pick up the mirror carefully.

"A pet of His eternal darkness, is now a pet of mine", echoed Naraku as he spilt the blood from the mirror.

The blood instantly began to boil as it hit the ground. Soon the earth rumbled and crumpled all around. The earth where the child-demon and her master stood remained intact while fire from below consumed the rest. Smoke bellowed to the heavens as a creature could be seen making its way up from the fires. Blood red eyes peered from the smoke and glared at the two below.

A young monk woke abruptly from a terrifying dream. He gazed around the campsite to see his party still asleep. Dawn was quickly approaching but he was too restless from his recent dream to go back to sleep. He wiped the sweat from his brow and decided to get up.

"Miroku what's wrong?" asked Sango sleepily. She was sitting up in her sleeping bag with a very concerned look in her eyes.

"Sango, I am so sorry I woke you. I just had a weird dream but it seemed so real."

"Well what was it about?"

"Naraku and he unleashed some sort of demon that had been trapped underground."

"So I was right," said a voice from behind them.

They both turned and were shocked to see Kagura.

"Kirara, Shippo get up now," ordered Miroku.

Kirara got up instantly transforming into her larger self while knocking over a still sleeping kitsune.

"Calm down, I am not here to fight, just to give you information."

"Why would you do that?" asked Sango fiercely.

Shippo at this point had gotten up and was now standing behind Kirara.

"Don't ask questions, just know this. Naraku talks of raising an army of five ancient demons of some sort. They are incredibly powerful because he believes that they have the power of taking over the continent and making him invincible. Take this", said Kagura as she threw them the scroll, "And use it well".

"Why should we trust you?" exclaimed Shippo.

"Because I want Naraku dead just as much as you do."

And with that Kagura started to walk away.

"Wait!" shouted the slayer.

Kagura stopped in her tracks but did not bother to turn around.

"I don't care whose side you are on, just tell us this. Does Naraku have Kagome?"

"No he does not and he has no idea where she is nor does he care."

Kagura began walking again until she disappeared into the forest.

Miroku picked up the scroll and turned to the group; "Listen we should find out what the hell is going on because at this point we are not any closer to finding Kagome. It is what they would have wanted anyway."

"Miroku is right", replied Sango, "and perhaps by doing so we can some how find out where Kagome is."

"I agree too. We have searched the whole western lands without a trace of Kagome. We need to try something else", said Shippo.

"Alright now lets see what this scroll has to say", said Miroku. "It is faded but I will read it to you as best as I can."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it. This was not really one of my favorite chapters to write but it had to be included. Let me know if you are confused about anything. Thanks a bunch again.

_Lovely Winds ' Lovely Seas_


	8. Arashi

Hey , once again I wanted to appologize to anyone who was confused or annoyed by all of this chapter rearanging. I promise the next chapter is going to be up by some time tomorrow and it will be awesome.

**

* * *

****Chapter 8: Arashi**

In the midst of the morning surrounded by the singing of birds, two archers, standing side by side steadily aimed their bows. Both were highly focused on the whole area, waiting for something to appear. A few faint clicks emitted through the air and they knew it was about to begin. Birds flying out of nearby trees signaled the arrival of three circular tan disks being shot into the air. The two fired at the first disks they saw. Disks continued to fly as the archers continued to hit and then shatter the targets. Both were equally matched. The archer on the right quickly replaced her arrow as soon as the last one had been shot, not waiting for the arrow to hit its target. Maybe it was the combination of her dragon blood and endless practice that did it but whatever it was, her speed and aim were what made her the best archer in Shaimi. The archer on the left had greatly grown in skill since she last awakened. Although she was not as quick with her bow as her counterpart, her aim was now about the same. But what set her apart from the other women, was her power. Yes, the archer on the left was a miko, and a powerful one at that. It seemed since she had begun her training two weeks ago, that the miko had grown steadily in strength, agility, stamina, skill, and power.

Their training had been excruciating. Every day they had begun their training before the lanterns that hung from the cave ceiling had even begun to open. They ran through different types of terrain, at different speeds for different amounts of time. The miko had been taught the true skills of the bow from the master herself. Never before had the miko been taught to fight with the bow itself, an ability only the most skilled used. Since the miko never had used a sword that was how she was taught to fight in close battles. The bow she had been given was different than any on the mainland. It was made out of an almost unbreakable material that resembled wood, although it was slightly heavier than regular bows due to the fact two blades were hidden inside. The blades were kept in place until the user slid a slot, which allowed the blades to fully extend out. Both of the curved blades were a foot in length. When not extended only the tips of the blades were seen. It could easily turn the tides of battle.

After training the women would bath and then explore the different sections of Shaimi, from the large city, whose buildings looked more like parts of the palace itself to the farms, and forests. The news of the miko excited many of the residents of Shaimi. Most, the young miko found out, were demons that, like Sesshomaru, looked somewhat human but had true demon forms as well. They greeted her with open arms, showering her with many gifts. One woman had even given her an old miko outfit, which the miko now adorned. They would beg her to tell them of her magnificent travels but for some reason they always felt incomplete when she ever told them. She felt as if something or perhaps someone was often missing from them. Some would ask to tell about the powerful hanyou with she traveled with, but she simply could not remember. The healer, Sakura, had confronted her about it and she had said it had something to do with the potion that she could not remember some things. She had been told this week was the week she would no longer have to take it and then she could finally start to remember.

And that was how life had been for the two young women the past two weeks. Kasumi and Kagome had been found hanging out together all the time. If someone had just met the two girls they would have thought they had been friends ever since their birth.

The last of the tan disks were shot into the air and shattered.

"I got 23 , beat that Kasumi!"

"Bout 37."

"Am I ever going to beat you?"

"Probably not."

Laughter quickly consumed the two as they headed towards the three launchers from which the disks had come from. They fired automatically a few minutes after 20 disks had been loaded into each. The two young ladies came to the first one and proceeded to pick it up.

"Nah, you probably will. Last week you were at10 and now you are almost at 25. You have really grown in skill."

"Thanks. I really want to show my friends how much better I have gotten since I left them. They are probably worried sick and I miss them as well as my family. You said you will accompany back at the end of the week right?"

"Yea of course, I haven't been to the mainland since I was child and I would love to meet your friends. We just have to get the ok from the king because it is still the stormy season."

"You might want to reconsider meeting my friends after you are introduced to Miroku."

"You mean the monk who asks every women he meets to bear his children."

"Yeah, that's him."

"I will teach him a thing or two about asking every women to bear his children."

Kagome burst out in laughter, "He was tricked by a demon disguised as a woman who was going to eat him and he still is his perverted self. I am pretty sure you won't be able to do anything."

"Well we will see."

After the archers put the remaining two launchers into the weaponry house they started walking out of the training grounds while still talking of the perverted antics of the monk. The training grounds were beautifully erected. There were a few different training spots for different types of weapons each surrounded by beautiful birch trees that surrounded the grounds. The exotic trees had been given to King Suto-mu by a king from Europe. Dirt paths connected each different area to the next. A weaponry house and a bathhouse were built side by side, right by the entrance to the training grounds. They were made out of a polished light-blue stone and had a deep blue sea glass roof. Inside the bathhouse was a natural hot spring where many of the people went after training. As Kagome and Kasumi walked out under the archway that marked they were leaving the grounds, made of the same stone as the bathhouse and weaponry house, a thought came to Kasumi.

"Hey, Kagome do you want to race?" asked Kasumi.

"If it is anything like yesterday's 'easy run' around the lagoon count me out."

"It was easy."

"For you, you can run on top of the sand without sinking into it."

Kasumi let out a loud laugh; "I am sorry Kagome. I guess I should have told you I could do that."

Kagome started laughing too, "Well at least it was great for my training and figure. What would this race consist of?"

"Ok, well I thought we could run through the least dense part of the bamboo forest. It will help with out reflexes and sharpen our sense. Oh, and I was also thinking you could meet my friend. He has been away for the past couple months and just returned yesterday so he's probably off relaxing by the stream in the forest. It is his favorite spot."

"Oh um, Arashi right?"

"Yeah, you will love him!"

"Ok but we could just walk there?"

"Come on Kagome, it will be fun I promise. I will only go half speed and I will give you a head start."

"Alright, you win."

"Yes! Ok, well, it's a 15 minutes run to the stream. Ready. Set. GO!"

Kagome took off almost in a full sprint. The last two weeks had put her in the best shape of her life. She was dodging every thick buy delicate tree; it was far more difficult than she had a first expected. Luckily the trees were spaced a few feet apart. About ten minutes Kagome picked up speed but then it hit her, a pain straight to her heart. He hand clutched herchest but for some reason she kept going.

"Ah"

_Why is this happening again? It's the same pain from the first time I woke up. It feels as if my heart has been ripped out._

Despite the increasing pain Kagome continued running and then she saw it, a flash of red in the distance. Tears now strolled down her cheeks. She didn't know what was happening or why the flash of red made her do this but she was afraid, very afraid. At the same time she wanted to go where she saw the red. It called to her very soul, her very being

Not to far away a demon sat on a large boulder in a small clearing by the stream. His arms and legs were crossed while his eyes were closed, so it could have been presumed he was meditating. Light blue almost luminescent hair stood about five inches from the top of his head, revealing his pointed ears. A light tan covered his almost perfect face. His only flaw was a small scar inflicted on his left cheek. He wore a dark blue shirt that ended almost right at his shoulder. Silver shoulder plates were worn on his shoulders with a ridged, intricate design. A white short sleeved shirt was worn underneath his dark outer blue one. Around both of his wrists a type of armor was strapped. The armor was only on the front of his arms and went up a little past his elbows, which was where they came to a sharp point. His pants were a bluish-gray color that was loosely fit. His legs adorned the same armor on the outside of his pants that he wore on his arms. The armor was strapped around his ankles, only covering the front of his legs. It went up a little past his knee where it came to a sharp point. His entire armor had the same ridged, intricate design as his shoulder plates. By looking at the demon's clawed hands and feet, the armor, and the lack of weapons one could tell he was a close combat fighter.

The demon's light blue eyes shot open with the sounds of someone approaching. Their footsteps were erratic and fear surrounded them. The scent seemed all too familiar to him but yet he could not pin point who it was. Suddenly Kagome appeared emerging out of the clearing but before she could go any further she tripped on a fallen bamboo tree. The demon leapt up from where he was sitting and caught Kagome before he passed out. He knew who she was now. Four months ago they had met. He stared down at the young women in his arms.

"Kagome…"

Shortly after Kasumi had found Kagome inArashi's arms. They both took her back to the palace to her room where they were now waiting for her to awake.

"Arashi, so she just tripped?"

"Yeah, but something really frightened her."

"Did you see or sense anything that would scare he like that?"

"No, nothing at all."

Kagome woke up to the sound of two voices nearby. She knew the one to be Kasumi's and from the conversation she found out the other one was Arashi. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and found herself on the inside her room lying in bed. She felt lightheaded and slightly sick.

"Kagome!" yelled Kasumi as she and Arashi rushed to her side.

"You are finally awake, we were getting worried. How are you feeling?" asked Arashi.

"I am ok, I guess I just fainted."

Kagome put her hand to her head. She still felt slightly groggy but she managed to push herself up into a sitting position with the help of Arashi and Kasumi. Strangely enough the pain that had course throughout out her very soul had seemed to cease.

"Here drink this", said Arashi has he handed her a cup of water.

"No, thank you, I am fine."

"Kagome are you sure you are all right, you just fainted after all?" asked Kasumi with a very concerned look in her eyes.

"Yea its just, I had that pain again, remember the one I told you about when I first woke up. Then I thought I saw something seemed really familiar but I was very afraid of it. Seems weird, huh?"

"Yeah it kinda does but it's the effect of that stupid potion again. Sakura was in here a while ago and has agreed not to give you that it again."

"Well that is good, at least. So this is your friend Arashi, right?"

"Oh yes, how rude, I am Arashi. We actually kind of met a little over four months ago but you would not remember."

"Really? Where?"

"I was the one who saved you", replied Arashi with a sad look in his eyes.

* * *

_Lovely Winds ' Lovely Seas_


	9. Tears and Hope

Hey everyone, thanks to all of those who have read my story so far, I truly appreciate it. It is now starting to pick up a lot and hopefully our favorite hanyou will be reawaken in one of the next few chapters.

**

* * *

****Chapter 9: Tears and Hope**

Was it the seemingly placid yet beautiful mood, which had always called him here? Perhaps it was how the creatures of the sea and land seemed to dance in a rhythm of elegant sympathy? Yes, these things were factors to his coming but they were not the honest reason. He buried his feet deeper into the sand as he began to further lean back in his sitting position. Gently the water lapped at his feet, it was quite refreshing to say the least. His hands and arms supported his leaning, behind him, as he gazed into the clear crisp night. It was not entirely clear, for his gaze was focused on the rising moon in the dark sky. The moon always shined the brightest on the water here, in its fullest phase. Its' reflection upon the water was almost too breathtaking to be comprehended.

Arashi had just begun retelling the story of the night of Kagome's injury to Kasumi and herself. It was one he reluctantly told, recalling all of the events that had happened that night.

It had been for what it seemed like eons since Arashi felt remotely relaxed. For some reason this beach always seemed to help ease his worry and wash away his pain. It was a fairly decent sized beach which stopped to his right when a cliff abruptly jutted out from the hilly area behind. He was not all alone tonight; on the cliff he sensed a miko and perhaps a half-demon. First he had worried for the miko's safety but that left him when he heard her soft compassionate voice talking to him. It seemed like they could be lovers and for some reason, he could tell the hanyou cared deeply for her as well. Laying back into the warm sand, Arashi began to ponder upon his own love. His family had taken a maiden in when her parents, dragons, were slaughtered in a fierce battle.

Arashi's blood was that of a dragon as well as sea serpent. Although many people tend to misunderstand what it truly means to have this blood. Dragons are not demons but different creatures all together. Sent by the gods to flourish the good, destroy evil, and balance the differences of humans and demons; they often appeared in times of war to make things right. They were there to help the good of all races but in time some began to become corrupt with the power they had been given. Over time humans put a label on all dragons as blood thirty, power hungry, maiden stealing creatures, and they were all termed demons for their behavior. Only three known dragons remained; Arashi, his mother, and his love; Kasumi.

Arashi and Kasumi became the best of friends and in time he felt a new kind of love blossom for her. He never was really sure of her feelings for him, but he had always figured they were not the same.

_Kasumi, I wish you were with me on this lovely night. How I have missed your smile, your fire, your compassion, your voice; just you. Hopefully I will be able to see you tomorrow. _

Arashi had been sent on a mission by the king and queen of Shaimi to establish a trade of goods with the Lord of the Southern lands.

"His parents are the King and Queen", interrupted Kasumi. "So he is often negotiating and discussing all kinds of politics."

"Wow, so then you are the Prince of Shaimi?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, it's really hard at times because I am away so much", said Arashi. "But now I am finally back."

The Southern Lord eagerly agreed to the proposition and had even requested Arashi to stay at his castle for a few weeks but that was over now and he was returning home. Slowly Arashi drifted off into a blissful sleep thinking of Kasumi right before he shut his eyes. His sleep was interrupted when the strong smell of blood abruptly hit his nostrils. Arashi shot up and realized the blood was coming from the woman on the cliff. He rushed toward the cliff and began to jump up upon its rocks, but a sudden force of wind took the dragon off guard and he was sent flying down into the sand.

_What the…?_

Quickly looking up upon the cliff he was just climbing, he saw a she-demon standing upon one of its ledges with a fan in hand.

"I can not let you through, what goes on up there can not be interrupted," said the demon.

Arashi growled. "I command you to let me through demon."

"I am Kagura, the wind sorceress, and you can not order to do anything", she snarled.

Kagura sent a gust of air swiftly at Arashi but he quickly jumped to the right avoiding the attack. More gushes of wind were hurled at Arashi, picking up the sand all around. The Prince avoided all of them but he could not seem to get to the cliff.

"Let me through," growled Arashi once again.

"As I have told you before, I take orders from no demon."

"You are under some one's control, are you not? So what you say contradicts yourself."

Kagura sent a stronger gust of wind at Arashi, but quickly dodge it once again.

"You are like the wind Kagura, but there is a fan that controls you" stated Arashi.

"Who the hell are you?" hissed Kagura

Arashi did not bother to reply, he sprinted towards the cliff.

"Suit yourself bastard. DANCE OF THE DRAGONS!"

Arashi stopped suddenly as he watched three tornados quickly approach him. He began to chuckle slightly which caused a fearful feeling to fill Kagura's chest.

"Anrokku!" shouted Arashi.

A bright white light engulfed him which quickly disappeared soon after. The human form of Arashi was now gone and his true form replaced himself instead. There stood an ice blue dragon, tall as the tree tops and long as a village. His scales gleamed off the light of the moon giving him a silvery mystical look. Arashi dug his whitish claws into the sand and swung back his massive tail which had a few blue feathers at the end. As the tornados approach in front of him he swung his tail which caused them to disappear instantly.

"I have the blood of a dragon, did you honestly think something such as that would hurt me," He said with his mouth unmoving.

Arashi quickly adverted his eyes to the cliff to spy the hanyou gripping the miko by the neck. Her feet limply hung over the cliff's edge and he knew the hanyou was going to drop her. Although the miko was not unconscious yet she was inches away from death, and that drop would probably kill her. Suddenly the hanyou threw the miko over the cliff and the rocks below. The sharks had already began swarming, smelling the blood that had dripped down from the cliff.

"Inuyasha!" the young miko managed to call out.

Luckily the sea serpent had dove into the ocean in time. He was able to scope the miko inside his mouth, allowing her to still breathe and swam towards Shaimi at lightening speed.

"Inuyasha…"stated Kagome slowly, bringing remembrance by just saying the name herself.

_How could I have forgotten my hanyou. No, he tried to kill m. He called me a worthless, pathetic, a bitch. _

She began to cry, bawl in better words. Her body shook with uncontrollable throbs as the pain of despair and sorrow returned to her chest like she had upon her awakening. The difference was, it here to stay.

"He could.. he couldn't have. After everything we have gone through together. I do not believe it.. Inuyasha"

Kasumi began to hug the girl as she cried further more into her chest. Kagome felt sick, stupid, pathetic, insignificant, and hopeless.

Something snapped into her head though as she remembered Arashi's story.

_Kagura_

"Arashi," Kagome said weakly as she peered out of Kasumi's embrace. "Why did Kagura say she was there?"

"She never did say but I think she had orders from someone."

"It was not Inuyasha. It was not him," said Kagome with a slight smile on her face.

She brushed her fallen tears and began to sit up.

"Kagome, I saw him do it to you though, Inuyasha threw you off the cliff."

"I.. I don't think it was him and my heart does not want to believe it either.

_All of those moments with him, where he was so gentle and compassionate, showing a side no one had ever seen, accept Kikyo of course. He must have thought it was her those times or imagined it was. Only Kagura was there, Naraku was sure to be involved in some way. She has never showed any harmed towards us unless she was under his or Kaguya's orders. _

"I just don't know. I can't believe it's him but I am so unsure."

Kasumi hugged her friend tighter. "Kagome it is going to be ok I promise. We will help you through this and we will come back with you to the mainland to find Inuyasha and your friends."

"Thanks Kasumi, but I think I might want to go alone. I don't know. I am sorry."

"Kagome there is more to tell you, but I will tell you a different time if you wish. It is not about Inuyasha but this does concern you," interrupted Arashi.

"It is ok. You can tell me," said Kagome quietly.

"Kagome, when I rescued you, I knew I had seen you before and I had to find out where."

"So I guess you found Kikyo, huh? I am her reincarnation," replied the miko solemnly.

Arashi looked compassionately at the girl. "No I did not find her. I found this."

From inside of his shirt, Arashi pulled out a rolled up scroll.

Hesitantly Kagome took the scroll out of Arashi's clawed hand and began to carefully unravel it. Kasumi sat anxiously beside the miko, waiting to see what it could possibly be. When the parchment was fully unraveled, the two young women were shocked to see what was on it; a painting of Kagome. It was a close up side view of her shooting a sacred arrow fiercely. The details of Kagome were exactly the same. Her brown eyes, slightly curled hair, and skinny figure. Even her emotions were captured in the single picture. She was wearing miko's clothing but it was clear it was not Kikyo.

Kagome's hand grazed the picture, "Who…who did this?"

"It looks exactly like her," added Kasumi.

"Well it was painted by a miko over a thousand years ago," said Arashi.

"A thousand years ago, how could a person know what I would look like?

"It was a prophecy made by Priestess Kareikon, which told you would be the next Keeper."

"Keeper of what?" asked Kasumi.

"The Keeper of life, of death, good, evil, heaven, earth, humans, demons, and nature; a Keeper of balance. Mikos are women of spiritual powers given to them by the gods to help the world. Priestess Kareikon was the first miko ever and around the age of 21 the gods selected her to help the entire world and keep its natural balance by being chosen to be the Keeper. Demons had viciously sought her power which resulted in her demise. She was supposedly an extraordinarily talented young woman who especially loved to paint. This painting is only part of the prophecy. If you are truly the next Keeper, there is something you need to do in order to prove yourself. I could actually take you now if you wish."

Kasumi looked infuriated, "Arashi, she just remembered about what happened to her and you want to take her to see some prophecy thing, I don't you think…"but she was interrupted by Kagome before she could finish.

"It is ok, I will go now," stated Kagome quietly.

"I am sorry Kagome. I just thought maybe it would take your mind off of things", replied Arashi who was somewhat hurt by Kasumi and his own stupidity.

_It could never_

"It is ok. You mean well, Arashi. Come on lets go now."

"Are you sure Kagome?" asked Kasumi kindly.

She shook her head slowly and began to climb off the bed. Silently the three walked out of the room and out of the palace towards the bamboo forest.

"A miko actually recently tried this Kagome, about 50 years ago," said Arashi breaking the silence. "Kkyo."

"Kikyo, so that means it could not be me. I am her reincarnation, we share the same soul," said Kagome desperately holding back her tears.

Kasumi stopped suddenly and looked at Kagome.

"I do not understand how the gods could ever do that. A reincarnation should have their same exact soul and remember their past life in a later time in life if the wish to do so. To share a soul, to be almost like a copy of that person is despicable."

Kagome looked down, tears ready to break.

"She still alive isn't she, Inuyasha's first love, your reincarnate?" asked Arashi slowly.

Kagome bit her lip, trying to prevent with all her might the tears from falling but they did anyway. She nodded as the first tear hit the ground. Kasumi quickly embraced the girl, letting her sob into her chest once more.

"But Kagome," replied Kasumi thoughtfully. "If you are the next Keeper then you would not be Kikyo's reincarnation."

Kagome stopped her crying.

_She is right. If this work I will no longer be a worthless copy but my own spirit. People would never get me confused with her again._

Suddenly a flash back emitted through her mind.

It was Inuyasha pierced to the God tree the first time he had talked to her.

"For the last time, I am not Kikyo. I am KA-GO-ME!"

A glimpse of hope arisen in the miko's dark mind. She released herself from her friend's embrace. Kagome, Kasumi, and Arashi continued on their way, even more anxiously, to the second part of the prophecy ahead.

_

* * *

__Lovely Winds ' Lovely Seas_

Translations:

Kasumi- mist

Arashi- storm

"Anrokku"- unleash or unlock (it is how the dragons and/or sea serpents transform from their human form to true form)

Kareikon- beautiful soul


	10. Gojou, the Demon Hell Pet of Hatred

Hey everyone. I apologize for not updating at all this summer. It happened to be a bad case of writers block and not any time to write it. Thank you all who have read and/or reviewed up to this points. You have no idea how much it means to me. Hopefully more people begin to read my story as I will be posting quite frequently now. So hey if you like my story go ahead and spread the word about it.

Enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 10: Gojou, the Demon Hell Pet of Hatred**

"Damn it, I have lost their scent again" growled a frustrated prince wolf youkai as he came to a winding halt.

_Where the hell are they? That stupid flee-bitten mutt, probably got himself in a whole ass load of trouble like always. Kagome I hope you are alright._

"Kouga, wait up!" yelled two voices behind the prince.

Kouga turned his ice blue eyes to see two of his men, Ginta and Hakkaku, desperately trying to catch up with him. A few moments later the two were standing before the proud wolf prince trying to catch their breath.

"Kouga we have been searching for about two months now. Isn't it about time we returned home?" asked Ginta.

"Kagome-sama means a lot to all of us but if you are gone to long the pack may begin to riot," added Hakkaku.

"I know but something is no longer right in the air. You two have sensed it haven't you? I think that bastard Naraku is behind it. I am doing my half ass duty by finding it and they all know that!" growled the irritated prince.

This sudden outburst left the two men to ponder what had just been said. It was true for a month or so a sudden evil aura had been sweeping through out lands and secretly had been scaring the wits out of all of them. Kouga had been so desperately trying to find his love and the evil aura that had appeared sometime after her disappearance only confirmed his fears.

"Listen I need you two to alert the neighboring wolf tribes an upcoming battle against a great evil is approaching. If anyone tries to resist they will be held as traitors against me."

The two wolf youkai nodded there heads in approval but before they could set off a strong wind began to blow through the treesof the forest sending decaying leaves falling downward.

Kouga sniffed the air and in an instant he began running upwind towards the unmistakable scent.

"That's Naraku's scent," said an alarmed Hakkaku, "should we follow Kouga?"

"What other choice do we have," replied Ginta, "he has been so overwhelmed with all this crap in his head that he is bound to need help."

Without second thought the two faithful men followed the swirling tornado, their leader, into almost certain peril.

"Here he comes, naïve wolf," muttered Kagura as she flew over the forest. The brisk autumn wind was colder especially now. From Kagura's view, most of the leaves had fallen from their adoring trees and the first signs of snow were expected any day now. Soon past the lifeless landscape appeared her master's castle nestled in a hidden valley. Swooping down she noticed Naraku and Kanna towards the back of the castle standing in front of the edge of the forest.

_What is he up to now?_

Naraku caught sight of her quickly, "Kagura land here now."

Doing what she was told, she landed beside her master without a word of disagreement.

"I have assigned Kanna a task that must be accomplished. You are to help her with it understood?"

"Yea I understand," sneered Kagura.

Quietly she followed Kanna inside the only door in the back of the castle.

"So what is it we need to do Kanna?" asked Kagura.

"Shut the door first," she replied lifelessly.

"Alright"

It was heavy but Kagura managed to shut the door almost fully until, "Kagura leave the light?"

"Leave the light? The whole castle is lit with torches what is that suppose to mean?"

Curiously Kagura peered through the crack in the door when she heard Naraku speak to someone.

"Gojou it is your time to rise out of the forest".

There was a moment of silence until a deep dark voice was heard, "Naraku you have freed me from my wretched prison from which drained my being, you have fed me, rejuvenated me, but I am still not full. For I have yet to consume the land and its inhabitants nor have you brought forth my brothers."

"Patience my pet, you will have your full and your brothers back," replied Naraku.

"Patience is a virtue, for which I will be damned to have," spat back Gojou.

"Indeed but tonight I bring you a being of your liking, one so full of you that his heart is set on revenge for me. At the very sight of me you will be able to taste the anger pulsating through his veins and in the days to come you will be able to set reign to the land and find the rest of your captive brethren."

"Sounds to my liking Naraku, but what other chooses do I have to accept. You are my earthly master for which I am bound to obey until **Myoujou** instructs other wise."

Kagura turned to meet the lifeless eyes of her sister Kanna. "What is that? One of the pets of hell"

"Yes the first of five, Hatred," she replied.

Quickly she turned back to Naraku's conversation with Gojou but it had stopped. Instead the rustling of the forest could be heard as the creature named Gojou came closer to Naraku. Stepping forth out of the forest was a beast eight feet tall resembling that of a Minotaur from Greek legends. Gojou's head was that of a bull with golden eyes and long yet sharp black horns. His abnormally muscular body was covered in almost no armor for his body was as tough as diamonds. He wore a light brown sleeveless cloth that extended past his lower stomach to his knees as a descent loin cloth. A thick dark brown belt was worn around his hips with a circular red jewel in the center. His body was a deep dark brown accompanied by a long cow like tail and hoofs for feet. Oddly enough his hands closely resembled those of humans as he gripped a huge battle ax. The ax was about six feet long with its silver blade as long as four feet wide.

"Each one is more cunning than the next," spoke Kanna suddenly.

Kagura turn back to her sister curiously, "Kanna what do you know about these creatures?"

Kanna was not one to reply. Slowly she began to walk down one of the many hallways with Kagura following closely behind.

The setting sun left a dim amount of light on the land. Soon darkness would cover the earth only to be broken by the soft glow of the moon's shine. A young yet beautiful demon slayer watched the sun disappear along the horizon with delicate eyes. Like the land she too had become overcome with certain darkness, darkness to her heart. For being so young of a woman in her late teens her life had been marked by the most tragic events.

"Lady Sango?" called a young man's voice.

She turned to see it came from inside the temple.

After the given information from Kagura the group of four; Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara journeyed to Master Mushin's to seek information further containing the legendary miko and the five hell creatures. They had searched countless scrolls and there were still hundreds more. Sango had recently returned from slaying a demon but she was yet to go inside, sitting alone on the temples steps, in the back near, Miroku's father's grave.

"Sango? What are you doing out here? Your bond to catch a cold or worse in this weather," said Miroku with concern as he approached the demon slayer.

She did not respond so the monk slowly sat down next to her. Silently the two watched the final glimpses of the sun before the world was set into a slight darkness as the moon already begun to show. Much to Miroku's surprise Sango scooted over to close the small gap between them as she rested her head on his shoulder. Miroku responded by wrapping his arm around her and resting his head on hers. Silence still lay between the two but Sango was the one to break its hold.

"Miroku I am watching that hand of yours. Don't think you can get away with it."

"Don't worry I am not but may I say you do have a very nice body," he replied suavely.

Sango's hand was soon to meet Miroku's face. Kirara and Shippo who had been watching the scene unfold from one of the doorways to the temple shock their heads.

"What an idiot Kirara. That may be one of the very few perverted comments he has said these past months but this was definitely the wrong time to do it," replied Shippo as they watched an angry Sango stomp furiously away from a hurt Miroku.

"Meow," Kirara responded.

"Please Sango wait. I am sorry that is not what I wanted to say," pleaded a desperate monk.

"Is that all you think about Miroku?" she screamed as she turned to face him.

Soon Master Mushin and Hachi, who had been inside rummaging through scrolls, joined Shippo and Kirara outside to watch Miroku and Sango's quarrel.

"What did he do this time?" asked the raccoon dog.

"What do you think?" replied Shippo.

Master Mushin began to chuckle, "Like Father, like son".

"No. I um. I think about you,"Miroku replied.

A dark blush covered her face and she turnedaway from himquickly.

"Oh I see," Sango said as she began to further walk on the grass away from the temple.

"Sango not like that please", pleaded Miroku as he continued to follow her.

At this time he ran to the young woman before she could go any farther. Standing in front of her he began his apology, "Sango I am sorry. That was neither the time nor place to say such a thing. I only wanted to see what was wrong. I have been happy because you have been happy these past couple of daysuntil today. I know you Sango, I know you hide it but it just reminded me of how things use to be and I stopped thinking."

He slowly brought his arms around his love showing a side of him rarely displayed.

Sango returned the embrace, "It's just when Hachi mentioned something about Kagome I got to thinking about everything that has happened."

"It's ok", Miroku replied tightening the embrace.

It was true Sango's heart was clouded by a certain darkness but Miroku, her moon, was able to lighten it for her.

"Aw now ain't that sweet," said Hachi.

"Shut up Hachi," replied anannoyed monk.

"Yes master"

Sango and Miroku began to walk back towards the temple but stopped suddenly.

"Do you feel that," whispered Sango.

"Yea it is one heck of a demonic aura," replied Miroku.

Instantly Kirara transformed into her larger form and ran to her master with Shippo in tow.

"What is that?" asked the kitsune.

"I don't know but whatever it is I have a bad feeling about it," answered the monk.

Quickly the three piled onto Kirara's back ready to do battle with the source of the aura.

"Be careful Miroku," shouted Mater Mushin as the four rode off into the night sky.

"Something dreadful is headed this way Hachi we need to hurry with those scrolls."

_

* * *

_

_Lovely Winds' Lovely Seas_

Hey everyone I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I had a small problem writing it but things in there needed to be said. Let me know what you think about it or the story in general(whether good or bad). Please review, it really does make me write faster. The next chapter(containing the second part of Kagome'sprophecy)is already typed and shall be out shortly.

Translations:

Gojou-Hatred

**Myoujou-Lucifer**


End file.
